Cokelat Itu Memang Manis
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: “Makanlah, di samping kau menghargai jerih payah para perempuan, hidupmu juga akan menjadi manis… Semanis coklat ini!” Kata Naruto riang, lalu menyerahkan satu batang coklat. Sasuke tertegun. WARNING: Shounen-ai, don't like, don't read!


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Uhuu~ ini gara-gara TB-Tekanan Batin-di sekolah… Dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan!!!

Ah ya sudahlah, daripada curhat gaje, mendingan kita mulai aja fict gaje Light yang-entah-keberapa-kalinya.

Dozo! I WILL SURVIVE!!!

The Title:

Coklat Itu Memang Manis

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Rate: K+ (tak ada yang berbahaya di sini)

Genre: Humor (yang Light ragukan kelucuanny).

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, adalah pencipta Naruto DKK, tapi Sasuke HANYA untuk Naruto, dan Naruto punyanya Sasuke! Gak ada yang lain… *dihajar*.

Warning:

Light tahu~ Light belum bisa terlepas dari typo segala macam dkk, lalu garingness, gajeness, hancurness, dan segala sesuatu yang aneh yang merajalele~ -waduh, jadi kayak kata Nadh nee-ey, maksudnya merajalela! Setting-nya canon…

.

Light sepertinya suka sekali kalau Deidara dan Naruto kakak adik, dan sekali lagi, di fict ini, mereka Light buat jadi adik kakak lagi! Wkwkwkw!

Have a nice read! ~^__^~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Hari ini adalah hari biasa memang, biasa jika ia dikejar-kejar segerombolan perempuan… Tapi yang menjengkelkan, hari ini hari Valentine, dan lagi… Itu berarti ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang serupa tapi tak sama, coklat! Padahal ia tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis…

Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia akan menemukan coklat yang manis!

Karena, itulah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Kami-sama…

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke…

#***#

"Sasuke-kun! Ini coklat dariku!" Seorang gadis kecil yang berhasil menghampiri Sasuke memberikan coklat.

"Tidak. Sankyuu."

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengucapkan seperti itu, di hari ini, yang dipenuhi dengan nuansa-nuansa hati penuh cinta… Dan warna pink serta coklat yang begitu semarak…

Apalagi pink yang satu ini, ditambah kuning pula… Mantap.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini coklat dariku! Tolong dite-" yang awalnya berwarna pink, berganti menjadi kuning. Benar-benar membuat mata hitamnya sakit…

"Tidak." Dan kali ini, tanpa terima kasih sedikitpun.

"kamu sih Ino! Sasuke-kun jadi gak mau nerima coklatku!" Bentak gadis berambut pink ke gadis berambut kuning.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Sakura! Coba kau tidak-" sebelum Ino selesai bicara, sudah dipotong Sakura.

"Gara-gara kamu! Masa aku?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ya iyalah~ siapa lagi?!" Balas Ino kencang.

Dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menyimak pertengkaran dua sahabat itu, seperti tidak ada hal yang lebih bermanfaat daripada memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka…

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Bangkunya sudah berubah warna… Kenapa jadi penuh love-love gitu? Pake pita-pita warna pink? Memangnya aku ini anjing pudel apa…? Pikir Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sebuah kursi kosong yang layak ia tempati, dan normal… Dapat! Hanya satu bangku lagi yang belum terisi, lebih baik duduk di situ…

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, duduk di bangku itu, tidak ada yang memerhatikannya… Tempat duduk ini berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya. Tapi dari dua tempat ini terlihat, awan biru indah itu terlihat…

Bel masuk berbunyi, anak-anak berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas, yang laki-laki tertegun, dan yang perempuan tetap berdiskusi, bagaimana caranya supaya coklatku diterima Sasuke?

"Lah~ kok Naruto jadi ganteng begini?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Itu Sasuke, Kiba," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Ohohoho, kenapa kau mau duduk di situ Sasuke?" Kata seorang anak berkacamata dan bertampang sok tahu.

Sasuke diam, lalu menghela nafas malas, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

"Harusnya tidak, karena itu tempat duduk seorang mon-" perkataan anak berkacamata nan sotoy itu terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan Iruka yang masuk ke kelas.

Semua kembali ke tempat duduknya, duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing.

"Mari anak-anak, kita absent dulu…"

"Aburame Shino."

"Hadir," jawab Shino pendek.

"Akimichi chouji."

"Nyam~ hadir!" Jawab Chouji yang masih mengunyah keripik kentang.

Dan teruslah absent itu berlangsung…

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hadir," jawab Sasuke dingin dan menatap keluar jendela, langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan yang menghiasi sedikitpun.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari bocah manis periang kesayangannya.

Tapi, matanya tertumbuk pada satu bangku, satu bangku itu biasanya adalah tempat duduknya… Kok yang duduk…?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak duduk di bangkumu?" Tanya Iruka heran.

Sasuke hanya melirik 'bangkunya', membuat Iruka dan seisi kelas juga menolehkan kepalanya.

Semarak sekali~ Iruka tersenyum miring. Lalu kembali memandang Sasuke, hati kecilnya merasa sayang… Andai saja Naruto masuk, ia pasti akan bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Dan senang, karena akhirnya mendapatkan teman sebangku…

"Sasuke, arigatou…" Kata Iruka, dan kembali meng-absen, tidak memerdulikan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan heran.

#***#

Sasuke's POV

.

Akhirnya, hari di akademi ini selesai juga. Dan aku bisa pergi menenangkan diri dari segerombolan gadis bersuara cempreng yang sibuk menyodorkan kartu dan coklat. Oh ya, aniki juga datang menjemput hari ini.

Kami berdua sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan Kaa-san coklat untuk valentine ini, tapi kelihatannya… Baka Aniki sendiri harap-harap cemas, menunggu hari ini coklat datang kepadanya dari seseorang yang ia harapkan.

Ck, merekpotkan~

Aku berjalan ke gerbang, Aniki sudah menunggu dengan wajah datar, topeng palsu, dia kan aslinya berisik sekali! Paling ia pasang muka datar supaya tidak dikejar-kejar Fansnya…

Tanpa banyak kata, kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan akademi, dan berjalan terus… Menyusuri pertokoan yang sekiranya sepi untuk membeli coklat…

Lagi pula, apa kata dunia kalau kami berdua membeli coklat? Jangan-jangan, nanti Konoha bisa banjir…

"Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Sebuah panggilan super kencang memanggil Aniki, berisik sekali…

Aku melirik Aniki, sepertinya mukanya bertambah cerah… Dan, seperti… Salah tingkah mungkin?

"Urusai, Dei," kata Aniko cool, bohong, aku tidak percaya. Ia pasti sebenarnya sangat senang sekali didatangi oleh lelaki ini.

"Jangan bilang begitu, un! Aku ke sini juga karena ada sesuatu yang penting, yang harus kuberikan kepada-"

"Sasuke, bisa aku tinggal, kan? Aku ada urusan dengan Deidara sebentar!" Tanya Aniki, malangnya nasib lelaki itu, sepertinya ia dianggap hembusan angin lewat.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi," jawabku datar.

Aniki menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, lalu menarik Deidara pergi entah kemana.

Lagi, dan akhirnya kusendiri lagi.

Kerikil di jalan setapak menuju entah ke mana kini menjadi sasaran sepakanku. Rasa kesal yang tidak wajar terus memenuhiku.

Mengapa aku selalu sendiri?

Mengapa Tou-san tidak pernah memerhatikanku?

Mengapa Aniki tidak bisa menemaniku latihan?

Mengapa Kaa-san seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku?

Mengapa banyak gadis yang berisik mengejarku? Apakah tidak ada lagi laki-laki tampan di dunia ini?

Kesepian, inikah rasanya kesepian?

Aku berdiri tertegun, danau ini… Indah juga. Sepertinya cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku duduk di tepi danau, memandang danau itu, ada rasa kekosongan di hati ini. Sepi…

Dan batupun kulempar, terpantul tiga kali di atas permukaan danau, dan masuk ke dalam air danau.

#***#

Normal's POV

.

Sasuke sedang memandang hampa ke arah danau itu, ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari-lari, mendekat, semakin dekat…

Sasuke mencabut kunainya, berhati-hati kalau itu…

"Huaaaaaaaah!!!" Dan akhirnya, derap langkah kaki itu diganti dengan bunyi seseorang yang jatuh ke atas rumput yang lebat, lalu meluncur di atasnya, dan menabrak seseorang.

"OUUUCCCH!" Teriak kedua orang yang bertabrakan antara punggung dengan kepala.

Sasuke berguling ke arah samping, lalu refleks menarik orang itu ke arahnya.

Hening, tidak ada suara sedikitpun, sepertinya jangkrik pun seolah ikut menahan nafas.

"Haduuh~ sakit~!" Orang itu menggunakan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang berada di sisi kepala Sasuke sebagai tumpuannya, lalu membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke yang awalnya sudah ingin membentak orang itu habis-habisan, menjadi diam, mata Onyxnya terbuka lebar-lebar, nafasnya tercekat, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Bahkan rambut pirang yang super terang dan pendek itu, terjatuh tepat di keningnya. Mata biru itu… Biru langit yang selalu ia lihat. Yang kini terlihat sangat dekat. Dan coklat… Kulitnya coklat terbakar matahari, tapi…

'Ma-manis sekali! Coklat…' Batin Sasuke.

Orang itu cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa dari Sasuke ketika orang yang mengganggu saat santainya itu, menjauhkan diri darinya. Dan dengan takut menoleh kanan dan kiri, seperti takut ada yang muncul datang dan menyergapnya.

"Kamu-"

Orang itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, "Syuuut!" Desisnya pelan.

Tangannya wangi sekali … Wangi coklat, dan berwarna coklat terbakar matahari. Manis sekali wanginya. Dan manisnya berdampak untuk Sasuke.

Ia tidak menolak manisnya tangan coklat itu saat berada di lehernya, (seakan seperti merangkul Sasuke) menutupi kedua mulutnya dengan melingkari kedua tangan kecilnya di kepala Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik kedua tangannya lagi, dan menarik nafas lega. Sepertinya sudah aman… Duduknya merapat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke enggan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, lagi pula, rambut kuning bercahaya itu menggelitik hidungnya. Membuatnya sesak nafas akan wangi rambut yang ia cium. Wangi sih… Tapi…

"Gomen ne, em… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil Naruto saja!" Kata Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke.

Suara yang merdu, "Uchiha Sasuke. Tunggu, kamu yang tadi tidak masuk akademi hari ini kan?"

Naruto menggeser duduknya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata biru Sapphire itu berkaca-kaca, terlihat sedih tapi tegar, dan menatap ke dalam mata Onyx Sasuke, lalu tersenyum kecil ketika akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya, begitu pula Sasuke…

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Belum pernah mereka sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Dobe, mengapa kamu berlari seperti kesetanan?" Ia jadi ingin tahu siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Teme, aku dikejar-kejar oleh… Ada lah," jawab pemilik kulit coklat manis itu. Keduanya matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Dan Sasuke tidak suka ekspressi yang kini tergambar pada Naruto. Sangat tidak suka, dan ikut sedih… Entah mengapa.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya, kesalahan, karena tasnya terbuka, dan Sasuke menarik bawahnya… Jadinya semua isi tasnya tumpah.

Naruto ikut memandang ke arah tasnya. "Waw, isi tasmu Teme, hampir coklat semua…" Mata biru Sapphire-nya terlihat lebih cerah.

"Huh, para perempuan itu nekat sekali, memasukan coklat ke dalam tasku," gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengambili coklatnya, "Kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya kau senang mendapat coklat sebanyak ini? Tidak banyak anak laki-laki yang mendapat coklat sebanyak kau…"

"aku tidak suka yang manis-manis," kecuali kau tentunya. Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Hah? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan tadi? Pikir Sasuke kaget.

"Baru tahu aku kalau ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis-manis dan enak seperti ini," komentar Naruto, Sasuke diam saja.

"Makanlah, di samping kau menghargai jerih payah para perempuan, hidupmu juga akan menjadi manis… Semanis coklat ini!" Kata Naruto riang, lalu menyerahkan satu batang coklat bertuliskan 'From Sakura'.

Sasuke diam termenung, sugesti aneh tapi kuat. "aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

Naruto memotong coklat itu jadi dua, lalu menyerahkan coklat dari tangan kanannya ke Sasuke, sementara tangan kirinya menggigit coklat. "Enak kok!"

Sasuke mengambilnya, coklat ini pasti manis, karena terulur dari coklat yang jauh lebih manis. Sasuke mengigit coklatnya.

Bagaimanapun ia begitu tidak suka dengan coklat, tapi coklat ini rasanya… Manis menyenangkan. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sendiri, ia tersenyum… Setelah sekian lama senyum itu terkubur. Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Bagaimana Teme?"

"Lumayan Dobe."

"Yang Sakura-chan buat seperti ini, kau bilang lumayan? Enak sekali seperti ini…"

Ada rasa tidak suka ketika Naruto berbicara tentang gadis kecil itu. "tidak peduli."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Terserah."

Keduanya menghabiskan coklat dalam diam, dalam keheningan, dan dalam suatu rasa yang bergemuruh di hati.

Setelah coklat di tangan masing-masing habis, keduanya berdiri, lalu berjalan ke luar hutan dalam keheningan. Mereka mulai mendekati perkotaan, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, lalu menariknya. Ke Taman, lalu bersembunyi di salah satu semak.

Dari tempat mereka sembunyi sekarang, mereka melihat siluet dua orang yang mirip seperti mereka sedang tertawa-tawa…

"Aha! Sudah kuduga, Aniki bersama orang tidak jelas itu lagi…!" Kata Naruto kesal. Lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, yang makin membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Itu kan… Aniki," bisik Sasuke sendiri. Lalu tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Naruto, menarik Naruto keluar dari peresembunyian mereka, dan menghampiri Aniki mereka.

"Otouto?" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan dan kaget.

"Aniki sama orang aneh itu lagi!!!" Kata Naruto polos dan menunjuk Itachi.

"Aneh darimana? Tampan begini dibilang aneh," kata Itachi. Sasuke merasakan mulas di perutnya. Kumat deh penyakit Aniki-nya tersayang itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Itu siapa?" Tanya Deidara, merasa aneh. Tidak ada yang mau mendekati Otouto-nya tersayang selain Itachi, Sandaime-sama dan Iruka serta para Anbu. Jadi… Siapa anak ini? Bergandengan tangan pula dengan Naruto… Tanya Deidara dalam hati.

"Itu Otouto-ku Dei, Sasuke…" Jawab Itachi datar. Dan merasa heran, tumben-tumbennya Otouto-nya itu bisa sedekat ini dengan orang lain… Terlebih anak itu…

"Oh, jadi orang aneh yang sering main ke apartemen kita itu, Aniki-nya Teme ini?" Naruto menunjuk orang di sebelahnya.

Itachi dan Deidara berpandangan.

"Tadi aku bertemu Iruka-Sensei…" Kata Deidara pelan.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke akademi Naruto?" Tanya Deidara lembut, Itachi pusing sendiri.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, setitik air mata siap meluncur jatuh menuruni pipinya. Naruto semakin merasa takut lagi, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya…

'Ia juga menjauhiku? Sebagai rival pun? Mungkin ia sudah tahu kalau aku ini, mons-' Naruto yang sedang membatin sedih tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah kehangatan.

Tangan kanan Sasuke berada di bahunya, hangat.

"Air mata tidak cocok untukmu," kata Sasuke pendek. Mata Itachi dan Deidara melebar terkejut.

"Weh, Otouto roman-" Itachi tidak bisa melanjutkan komentarnya, Deidara menutup mulut Itachi rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Makan coklat, supaya hidupmu jadi manis," Sasuke mengambil sebatang coklat dari tasnya, dan mengulurkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto tertegun, itukan tadi.. Kalimatnya yang ia katakan pada Sasuke…

'Dan supaya aku bisa melihat senyum manismu lagi.'

"Sankyuu," bisik Naruto lirih, lalu tersenyum lebar. Dan tertawa riang.

Sasuke sendiri juga tersenyum lega.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Deidara, lalu memeluknya. Dan Deidara balas memeluk, lalu menggendong Naruto.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang diam berdiri dengan senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"mereka berdua manis yah?"

"Hn."

Keduanya masih terdiam melihat dua kakak adik di hadapan mereka yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa, dan anak yang digendong itu sedang belepotan makan coklat.

"Aniki…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau coklat… Yang manis…" Kata Sasuke. Itachi memandangnya dengan horror.

"Sejak kapan kau suka makanan manis Otouto?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi melirik toko terdekat, "kau mau Tedy Bear? Cukup manis loh…" Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka Tedy Bear imut yang terpajang di etalase toko.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "Bukan Tedy Bear! Emang aku anak kecil apa?!"

"kau memang masih kecil, Tedy Bear kan warna coklat…" Bela Itachi innocent.

"Memangnya aku anak perempuan?!" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit sewot.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" Tanya balik Itachi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari Etalase toko ke 'dia'. "Coklat yang manis."

"Sasuke, kamu bukan anak autis kan?" Tanya Itachi khawatir, masih belum mengerti maksud Otouto-nya.

"Penghinaan terbesar untukku dibanding dengan Teme," kata Sasuke sarkatis.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut, melihat anak manis itu turun dari gendongan Deidara dan menghampirinya.

Anak itu membelah dua lagi coklat yang ia makan, dan memberikan potongan satunya ke Sasuke. "Supaya hidupmu jadi manis! Sankyuu…"

Sasuke menerimanya, lalu menggigit coklat yang sebenarnya bekas gigitan Naruto… Rasanya manis dan menyenangkan. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata biru Sapphire yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan…

…Tidak mengerti itu pandangan apa. Tapi sepertinya, sama dengan dirinya.

Setelah menelan coklatnya, Sasuke melangkah maju, lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

GEDUBRAAAKSSS!!!

Itachi dan Deidara, masing-maisng tak kuat menopang badannya lagi saking kagetnya, lalu terjatuh dengan kepala duluan menghantam tanah.

DEEGG!!!

Naruto berdiri mematung, antara kaget, senang dan marah. Dan tidak percaya… Yang tadi itu, yang tadi itu…

Sasuke melangkah mundur sedikit, lalu menepuk kepala Naruto yang memang tingginya tidak melebihinya. "Coklat itu memang manis."

Dan Sasuke berjalan melenggang pergi, dengan senyum senang penuh kemenangan. Senang sekali… Rasanya senang. Hati ini berteriak mengatakan…

Tidak kesepian, ada cinta menemani.

Naruto yang awalnya tertegun berteriak, lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke. "TEME!!! MENTANG-MENTANG KULITKU COKLAT TERBAKAR MATAHARI!!! KAU JADI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!"

Sasuke sedikit membalikan badannya, Naruto sebenarnya ingin memukul Sasuke, tapi yang ada justru Sasuke memeluknya.

"Karena itu, kau manis," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto yang awalnya mau memprotes, tidak bisa protes… Karena di samping Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya…

Bibirnya ditutupi sesuatu yang hangat dan manis, lidahnya dapat merasakan coklat dari sesuatu yang memasuki mulutnya… Tunggu dulu!

Itachi dan Deidara yang baru saja berdiri kembali terjatuh lagi.

'aku saja belum pernah berciuman,' pikir Itachi dan Deidara dengan muka memerah.

"Rasanya lebih manis," Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat-erat yang kini memukul dirinya dengan berurai air mata.

Dan keduanya tidak akan kesepian lagi, karena mereka saling melengkapi kekosongan masing-masing yang terdapat pada mereka sebelumnya.

.

Owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tidak tahu judulnya cocok atau tidak…

Huaaaaaaah~! Endingnya gaje dan gantung!!! Jangan bunuh Light! Maklum aja Light bikin fict ini, ini kan bulan puasa! Wkwkwkw! *dihajar* Light gak bisa puasa… Inilah takdir yang tidak dapat disangkal, ditakdirkan sebagai perempuan yang mengalami masa Remaja… Alah lebay!!!

Jangan tanya kenapa!!! Kenapa endingnya gaje dan maksa! Kenapa banyak adegan maksa gak jelas DLL!!!

Huhuhuhhuhu! Kalau ini bukan permintaan –inisial-MR.X pasti udah angkat tangan bikin fict dengan ending seperti itu. Kok Light jadi hentai begini?!

Ah ya sudahlah, masih adakah yang mau mereview fict ini? Pokoknya, flame sekalipun untuk fict ini, pasti Light terima! *pundung di pojokan*

.

Salam berkilau biru, Bertabur bunga melati…

With smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.S: Masih adakah yang mau mereview fict ini? Tak ada kata terlambat untuk review!


End file.
